User blog:Nehpets700/Defending Christian Faith (Part 2)
Mat-96Huh, I would find if funny if the church turned out to be against TFOLs and AFOLs *5:16Arya ElfMat, our God tells us to love others, not hate them. He even says that hate is as bad as murder. *5:16Mat-96They can be against everything they can think of, so it may happen *5:16Arya ElfHave you ever heard of the ten commandments? *5:17Boyoboy8-_- Mat my church is against violence, and I play COD, halo ect. Do you really think that all Christians are against the same things? *5:17Mat-96Yes, but many of persons of the church seem not to ever hear about it *5:17GordaxThat doesn't mean EVERYONE in the church thinks like that. *Atheists just LOVE to generalize. *5:18Mat-96christians do it even more often *5:18Nehpets700What a Stereotype. I don't just think All Atheists will just burn a hospital down for fun or anything *5:18Mat-96metalheads - omg satanists! *5:18GordaxAh, yes, I was generalizing. Sorry. *5:19Mat-96harry potter fans - omg satanists! *5:19GordaxI love Harry Potter.... *5:19Boyoboy8@mat True we do it. Did we every say we are perfect? Your focusing on the PEOPLE the failable people, not the all powerful God. *5:19Nehpets700No I don't think that mat *5:19Arya Elf *5:19Gordax *5:20Boyoboy8I like Harry Potter as well. Mat at this rate your not having a conversation your trolling and bashing. *Zaxzax12 has joined the chat. Say 'hello' everyone! *5:20Nehpets700Me----> <------ Arya *There there *5:20Gordax *5:20Arya ElfYou're leaving? *5:20Mat-96No, I was just giving examples how you can horribly generalize too *5:20Arya ElfOH! * *5:21Nehpets700"Can" *All people CAN *5:21GordaxAnyone can generalize. *5:21Nehpets700will they? *5:21Boyoboy8^^ *5:21Nehpets700Hopefully not *5:21GordaxBut you're generalizing just to make us look bad, Mat, not by accident. *5:23Nehpets700He's so slow at answering. Trying to act all cool, calculated and knows everything -_- *ACT *5:23Gordax *5:24Boyoboy8Maybe hes just not to fast at typing. *5:24Nehpets700But is he? Noo. He's just being immature running right into the wiki chat and crush our beliefs *5:24GordaxMaybe he's saying secretly in his head, "Touche!" * *5:24Mat-96Oh, what a cute argument *5:24Arya ElfStop. *5:24GordaxYes, cute. *5:24Arya ElfSeriously. *5:24Zaxzax12Hi *5:25Mat-96Point out that someone types slowly *5:25Nehpets700Your reason for doing this mat is rather selfish *5:25Arya ElfWhy are none of us CMs??? *5:25Gordax *5:25Nehpets700Cuz Gog doesn't think many are needed *5:25Boyoboy8Mat, I was defending you, I was saying that maybe you are fast and know what your going to say, it just takes time to say it *5:26Nehpets700Anyway let's not Ban or kick this guy yet *5:26GordaxI concur. *5:27Mat-96Anyway, I think I understand the Christianity's appeal - it makes you feel superior *5:27GordaxNo.... *5:28Nehpets700Oh and you pointed out that I "insulted" your typing skills/speed and yet you can't go without correcting matt to mat just once -_- *Nope *5:28Mat-96I makes you think you're above other beings in the world *5:28GordaxThat's egotistic and a sin, Mat. *5:28Mat-96And you, we are just animals, only a bit smarter *5:28Nehpets700Nope. There are probably better atheists in the world then me *5:28Boyoboy8Mat, nothing could be farther from the truth, i've felt like a fool that just follows a figment of imagination, well everyone else is having the time of there lifes *5:29GordaxMy ancestors were s. Oooh-ooh aah-aah! *5:29Nehpets700http://www.quickmeme.com/meme/3qq89g/ *5:29GordaxJK. *5:30Nehpets700I wouldn't do that for my own *5:30Gordax *5:30Boyoboy8But i've realized that God does care, i've just been blind because I expect the heavens to open, and Him to come down and show me the way. *5:30Mat-96I am an acestor of a woman made of man's rib, hahahaha **ancestor *5:30Gordax *Seems weird, huh? *5:31Mat-96and the man was made of freakin dirt or something like, I don't remember that exactly and feel free to use it as an argument *5:31Nehpets700ancestor? *5:31Gordax *I'm a . *I can swing through trees JUST like them! *5:32Mat-96damn, I used a wrong world *5:32Gordax *Oh, wait, just realized it. *5:32Mat-96anyway, feel free to use it as an argument too, christians who love and respect others *5:32Gordax *5:32Nehpets700*word *5:32GordaxI'm beginning not to take you seriously, Mat.... *5:32Zaxzax12Mat pm please. *5:32Boyoboy8@mat, there's no evidence that we came from animals, despite what people want you to believe. *5:33Nehpets700And yet you have to correct matt to mat *5:33Mat-96But it wasn't the part of the argument *5:33Gordax : "No, Gord, I AM your ancient ancestor!" * *5:34Nehpets700That's irrelevant *5:34GordaxBut that's not true; the Monolith made s humans. *5:34Mat-96there's no evidence of a man being made of dirt and a woman made of his rib *5:34Gordax *5:35Mat-96I guess the thing with coming from animals sounds a bit better and more believable *5:35Gordax"Miss Manette, we've found that your entire body is made of... RIB!" *Miss Manette is from A Tale of Two Cities. Why am I bringing her up? *5:35Mat-96Because you can't discuss properly *5:36Gordax *Very true. *5:36Mat-96anyway, enjoy your placebo *5:36Gordax *5:36Mat-96gtg *5:36GordaxGod bless.... *5:36Boyoboy8Cya i hope *5:36Mat-96bye *5:36Nehpets700We'll talk more tomorow *5:37Mat-96No, we won't *5:37Zaxzax12Bye Mat. *5:37Gordax *5:37Nehpets700Whatever *Bye then *5:37GordaxIt was fun talking to you, Mat. *5:37Nehpets700I'll pray for you *5:37GordaxHave a nice day. *5:37Mat-96It was even funnier to talk with some freaks who believe in invisible, almighty being *5:37Nehpets700Not to be above you *5:37Gordax *God bless you even more for saying that. *5:37Boyoboy8I will pray for you too, I hope God softens your heart and removes the scales from you eyes. *5:38Nehpets700just so you can maybe see one day how wrong you were *5:38GordaxYour DEATH DAY! MWAHAHA! *But in all seriousness.... *Mat-96 has left the chat. Category:Blog posts